


Not As Planned | HoMyeong

by Driwed



Category: ONEWE (Band), VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Crossover, Fanfiction, M/M, driwed, notasplanned, onewe - Freeform, verivery - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-09-15 06:28:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16928190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Driwed/pseuds/Driwed
Summary: Hoyoung is getting married to Dongheon, his fiance, but starts to fall in love with his wedding planner, Dongmyeong. (this was not my original idea, but @woahyeol on twitter)





	1. Brief Words

**Hihi! i'm back with another veri very story! i hope you all love it! as i stated befite, this** ** IS NOT ** **my original idea. i have been given permission to write this from the twitter user.**

**Other Veri Very Stories:**   
** Believe In Me ** **(completed)**

**Other Onewe stories:**   
** Homecoming **


	2. 1

It's been a week since we started planning for our wedding that we hoped to have a year from now. Today was the day we finally got to meet up with our wedding planner. We were told he was the best around as he's been hired by celebrities from time to time.

"Dongheon, come get food or else I'll eat it all." We both knew I wouldn't, but it always worked in getting him up. "Morning sunshine." I received my usual morning kiss on the forehead followed by a back hug. "Pancakes huh..." "You can starve." "Don't be so cruel."

"Go have a seat. He'll be here soon." "Yeah, yeah." He started to clear up the table and straighten up around the house. He doesn't usually get a lot of free time nor days off, so I'm usually the one who cares for the apartment. We somehow make things works despite our schedules.

"Think they'll make you come in on your day off?" "When have they not?" It was true. Most of the times he's had a day off, it was short lived. Something told me today wasn't going to be an exception. I finished setting the food on the table then heard the buzzer.

I hurried over to the front door then checked to make sure it was him. "Come in, welcome." "Thank you." He looked around as I placed down slippers for him to use. "Nice home you have here." "Yeah...It's under my name, but we both contribute to the bills."

"Alright, shall we get started?" "Yep." "So, who's voice is more important here?" Dongheon held me close as he rubbed my arm. "His. I will have some input, but everything will ultimately be decided by him as he's more available than I." "Alright..."

"So, are which are we looking at?" He showed us a list of services. "This one seems to fit best." "Full service then." I nodded. "So, what kind of budget are we looking at here? There's a huge difference between 500k and 600k." Dongheon looked at me expectantly.

"Well, we have this much saved. Would we be able to work with this?" "Definitely." A familiar ringtone rang in my ears, and I figured he was being called to work. "Hobae..." "I understand. I'm sure we can do this ourselves." He kissed my forehead before walking off.

"Are you sure you want to continue alone?" "It's fine. I'm sure he'll tell me if he wants something included." He nodded then pulled out a binder. "In here contains a list of venues that I recommend with your price range if you want to stay within budget."

"Unless..." I gave him a questioning look. "Unless you already have a place in mind?" "Not really. We really haven't had time with him constantly being at the hospital and me being a COO of a known company. I'm sure you'd curious as to how we started dating."

He closed the binder then slightly leaned forward. "Indeed I am." "Well, Mr. Sohn-" "No need for formalities. Call me Dongmyeong." "Are you sure?" "Of course." "Okay, then you can call me Hoyoung." We gave each a smile before I started my story.

"We actually met in college. Our junior year. I won't go into detail about that, but, let's just say he won me over with a buffet birthday surprise date." Dongmyeong laughed and seemed interested. "And since then we've been dating for 4 years. The proposal was something else."

"Do tell." "So, he brought me to this place, like sections of the floor were trampolines." "Oh, I know that place." "I really wasn't expecting it. He suddenly held my hands and asked right then and there. He also dropped the ring. It was hilarious."

I at first thought it was a bit weird to tell him about how we got here, but it didn't seem as weird when he seemed interested. "Ah, I love listening to my clients' love stories. I get a bit envious at times." His tone was somewhat sad. "I'm sure you'll find someone..."

He sighed then opened the binder again. "Well, now that I know a bit about you two...Oh, what day are you looking for?" "We're not too sure about that, but sometime between February and April. The summery months are popular these days, so..." "That's true."

He crossed out a few places then presented me the list again. "Each place has their own set of rules, so we should read the fine print carefully." "Right." We looked over some of the places and I saw one that really peaked my interest. "This one seems good."

"You have a good eye." "Oh, thanks." He closed the binder then placed it back in his bag. "Well, we'll stop here for today. I'll send you the list again in case you have a change of mind. Is that okay?" "That's fine." He wrote down his number then handed it to me.

"It's my personal number. In case you need to reach me immediately." "Ah, thank you." I walked him to the door then thanked him again before closing the door. He was nicer than I imagined. It then dawned on me that I haven't eaten. "Did Dongheon..."

I walked back to the kitchen then sighed in relief. He did eat before leaving. The food was now cold and my lazy self didn't feel like heating anything up, so I placed it all in a container then put it in a fridge. My phone buzzed and I quickly moved to it.

"Ah..." I thought I'd finally get a break this weekend, but it seems as if they can't get their shit together. I'm always cleaning up the messes that obviously could've been avoided. I quickly sent a text and hoped that it'd work.


	3. 2

[동]  
I opened the door then quickly walked to my bedroom before laying everything out on the floor. "Knowing their budget and the possible venue..." I picked up a few vendors then placed them on the bed. I carefully looked over the rest and slowly started to discard more.

A part of me felt stressed as many remained. "I need a brain massage or something..." "Did someone call?" I groaned audibly as someone I didn't want to see had arrived. "How did you even get in?" "Your door was unlocked." "So entering without permission seemed like a good idea?"

She gave me a hurt look, but I was unbothered. I was tired of her constant flirting and invasion of my personal space. "I was wrong." "If you understand that, then leave. I'm busy anyway." I received a hit on the back of my head then heard my door slam.

I sighed heavily as I got up to lock my front door. I was used to this. It was like a never ending cycle. When will she let go and find someone who actually gives a damn about her? I locked my door then sighed. She was a good person, but we just aren't the right fit.

I sat back down then lost my motivation to work. I felt bored then decided to bug one of my friends. I typed a message then sent it. The wait was unbearable, so I started to put my phone down until my phone dinged. "Hm, strange response."

I sighed heavily as I was going to experience another wedding planned entirely by the bride, well, technically the other groom. A part of me wondered how strong their love really was when they're constantly apart from each other. It seemed kind of lonely to me.


	4. 3

[호]  
I dabbed at my forehead after we positioned the boxes in the corner of the office. "Thanks for the help." "Of course! If you'll excuse me." I quickly left the room as I fanned myself. "Mr. Bae!" I turned and gave her a smile. "Yes?" "We can't find the CFO."

"I'll look over them and see if it's worth bothering the CEO with." She bowed and I quickly headed to my office. I entered my office and quickly picked up my ringing telephone. "Hey, love. Did I run here? No. Not at all." I sat back as I talked briefly with Dongheon.

I hung up then exhaled. I was back in reality and quickly started going through papers and notes. A knock was heard and a familiar face came into view. "Taek." "I see you're hard at work." He gently dabbed at my forehead as I continued to work. "How's the doctor?"

"Swell." "And my favorite best friend in the world?" "Peachy." The papers soon left my hands and I was now looking him in the eyes. "You're not busy after work are you?" "Not really, why?" "I want to take you out for dinner." "What for?" "Just a friendly thing."

I softly giggled as I took my papers back from him. "I accept then. Now shoo before you get in trouble." He patted my head before leaving. We've always been close to each other, even now. He had taken me under his wing as he started here a year before I did.

All my thanks goes to him as I wouldn't have this position if it wasn't for his early guidance. He started acting differently after I told him about my engagement to Dongheon. Nothing drastic happened, but something just doesn't seem right about him.

I knocked on the CEO's door and was told to come inside. "Dulmin." "Hoyoung." She initiated our brief handshake then took the paper from my hand. "Eh, isn't this the business of the CFO?" "He's gone missing, so I told them I'd bring it to you if it seemed very important."

"It sure is..." She sat down and continued to look it over. "Here, give it to them and tell them to proceed with it." I bowed then left the room. We preferred to keep our close friendship a secret as employees would talk and think I was promoted through favoritism.

I could hardly keep my eyes open as the work day came to an end. "Get lots of rest tonight, Hoyoung..." I gave her an okay sign then closed my eyes again. I quickly opened them as I recalled the meeting I had planned with the wedding planner.

I started up the car then pulled out of the parking space. "Ah, crap..." I pulled over then dialed Dongheon's cell. "Dong my love, are you off early today? Is that so. Alright." I sighed as I made a U turned and headed for the hospital.

I parked across the street and kept a lookout for Dongheon. I spotted him then caused the car lights to blink to get his attention. "Hey babe." He gave me a brief kiss before looking at my face. "Let me drive." "Eh, but-" "You need rest."

He tenderly held my hand as he drove us home. "Did they work you to the bone?" "Yeah." "Want me to cook tonight?" "No." "I'm going to anyway." He kissed the back of my hand as he sped down the highway. "Oh, the wedding planner is coming over."

"Really? How far have you both gotten?" "Just the venue. He's bring over a list of vendors for each section. You wanna choose with me?" "Of course." I smiled softly as he took the exit.

[동]  
I rang the doorbell once more. Was I too early? I checked my phone then sighed. I had arrived on time, but no one seemed to be home. I turned to leave then saw the couple walking towards me. "Oh, you're here. I told you not to make that food stop."

"I was hungry." I watched in envy as they happily interacted with each other. I shook my head of such thoughts as I followed them inside. "Would the living room be an okay spot?" "Yeah, definitely." I started to spread things out as they headed off somewhere else.

I soon had everything in order and saw only Hoyoung come out. "Is Mr. Lee not joining us?" He frowned briefly then smiled again. "He's really tired, so he kind of knocked out once his body touched the bed." I could tell he was tired as well. He often swayed as well.

"We can do this at a different time..." "No, now is good. The sooner is better. So, we already paid the deposit and it's been accepted." "Good. Now we can move onto vendors. I already removed ones that wouldn't fit your budget, but I'd like to know the style you're going for."

"Something a bit regal. Nothing childish or flowery." I removed some vendors then repositioned the remaining ones. "Again, carefully look over contracts and look into them enough so that you know what they're about." We started looking at them one by one.

He was barely holding it together. "How about-" I felt a soft thud on my shoulder then saw Hoyoung had fallen asleep. I wasn't sure what to do. I didn't want to wake him, but I couldn't stay here all night. I quietly apologized as I gently moved his head then lied him down.

"I shouldn't leave him here..." I lifted him onto the couch then covered him with my jacket. "I can come back for it later..." I quietly packed my things then let myself out. I closed the door then tried to reopen it. It was a slamlock and a wave of relief washed over me.


	5. 4

I arrived home after a decently long trip. Just as I opened my door, she appeared. "Dongie!" "Cool it, Minsung." She followed me inside then locked the door for me. "You're home rather late." "And?" "I wanna know why." "I was out having drinks with a pretty woman."

It obviously wasn't true, but she wouldn't be able to tell truth from fiction anyway. "Was she fun?" "Very." "Big chest?" "Massive." "Nice ass?" "Firm to the touch." "Pretty face?" "You bet." I didn't know exactly what she was trying to figure out, but it was getting annoying.

"So, you prefer women with a huge rack, firm ass and a pretty face?" "You forgot fun." "I see your taste now." I rolled my eyes as sat down at my desk. "It's late, go home and sleep." "No. I intend to know all of your preferences." "For the love of god, get the hell out!"

She seemed taken aback by my raised voice. "I-" "Please, go. I don't want to be bothered right now." I heard my door quietly close. I didn't like being so cold towards her, but it seemed to be the only thing that got through to her. I pitied Minsung.

[호]  
I rubbed my cheek then took in the wonderful aroma of eggs and sausage. Was I cooking in my dream? I opened my eyes and saw I had fallen asleep. I sat up then noticed a jacket had slipped off of me.  _"This is..."_  "Breakfast!" "Oh!" I quickly got up and headed to the kitchen.

"Wow, it looks good." "That's usually the case when you follow directions." "Ah, how did you know I like them sunny side up?" "I know it seems like I don't pay attention, but I do." He pulled out the chair then motioned for me to sit. "This is an apology for last night..."

I knew something was up. "You're going to have to do more than this." "What else do you want? A new ring? Necklace? Clothes?" "I don't want material things, Heonie. I want you." I gently held his hands as I looked at him expectantly. "Then, what do you want?"

"Cuddle time." "That can be arranged. I don't have to be in until later." "Well, I only have so much time before I have to go in..." He wrapped his arms around me and pulled me close. "You're soft as usual." "I missed your warmth..." It had been awhile since we held each other like this.

He often did overnights and I was left here all alone. "You know what else we haven't done in a while?" I craned my neck and looked up at him. "Make love." My eyes grew wide and I pulled away from him. "I..." "Hobae...?" "I've been wanting to ask about that..."

A smirk was present on his face as he pulled a chair over and sat down in front of me. I was soon pulled onto his lap and was being held by my waist. "Then why haven't you?" "You're so busy...and when you do come home, you knock out within minutes..."

He kissed my neck a few times then rested his chin on my shoulder. "How about tonight? Hm?" My breath hitched slightly as he briefly bounced me on his lap. "I can't. I originally planned to go out with Taek last night but then the wedding planner happened and you happened. So we rescheduled."

"Can't you reschedule again?" "I don't want to be rude..." His hands roamed my body and curiously attacked certain spots on my body. "Stop..." "Stop what?" "You know those are my sweet spots. I need to get to work anyway." "At least eat before you go."

I ended up taking breakfast with me as I left our apartment. "Oh!" I ran back to him then gave him a quick peck. "Let me know before 5 if you're leaving early or staying overnight." "Gotcha." I gave him another peck before taking the stairs.

I sent a text to Dongmyeong as I walked through the building's doors. I put my phone away then proceeded to greet people as I made my way to the elevator. I sighed heavily then noticed Dulmin was riding the same elevator as I. "You're late by a minute."

"Are you going to punish me?" "No. Just try to be on time." "Sorry. Fiancé was being horny this morning." "Ah, you'll eventually learn how to deal with it and be on time." "Eh, your wife like that too?" "Sometimes. And when she is, god I just want to rip her apart."

"I'll see you." I waved to her as I exited the elevator and headed to my office. I could already tell it was going to be a long day.

I checked my phone and saw Dongmyeong had replied a while ago. I hoped I wasn't bothering him and another client.


	6. 5

**[** **동** **]**

I felt my phone vibrate, but decided to check it later. "Was that your phone?" "Yes, but it can wait. We're still discussing switching vendors." She shook her head and told me to check it. "You sure?" "Of course. It could be from someone special to you." I chuckled then assured her there wasn't such a person in my life. I pulled out my phone and saw it was from Mr. Bae. It didn't say much, just a simple greeting and asking if I could chat over the phone. I quickly declined saying I was meeting with someone at the moment.

"That was quick." "Ah, it was just another client. That's all." She smiled and we promptly got back into discussion.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I texted Hoyoung back to see if he was available to chat. After waiting a few minutes for a response, I figured he was busy.  _"Must be hard being a CEO's underling."_  I sat at the bus stop then looked over another clients information that we put together so far. Everyone loved a good luau themed wedding now and then. The bus came to a stop and I quickly closed my binder and boarded.

My phone rang and I answered it. "Hello?" "Sorry, I've been running around a bit. I'm available now." "So, what was it that you wanted to discuss?" "The theme I had mentioned before. He-My fiancé actually disapproved of it. So we talked it out and decided to just go simple with a navy and white themed wedding." I was a bit surprised to hear his fiancé didn't like the regal theme. Then again, he did say he'd give input. "That can be arranged. We also still have to meet about vendors. So, just text me times you're available this week and next week and I'll see if I could fit you in." I hung up then let my head hit the seat in front of me. I felt strangely worried about their future wedding.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Hey!" He gave me a high five then sat back down. "Sorry that our plans had to get pushed back." "It's fine. We don't want you getting hurt by a bridezilla." I chuckled nervously as I had gotten close once a few years ago. It wasn't pretty. "So, I heard you took on your third gay couple." "Yep. They're sweet guys. It's obvious they love each other." I had stopped myself before my thought came tumbling out. "What do they do for a living?" "One is a doctor, the other works for a company." "A moneymaker couple huh..." I nodded then stole a bit of his drink.

"Dong, you obviously have more to say. When are you gonna say it?" "I don't feel like it's my place to. They decided to take this step for a reason." Geonsang eyed me as I ate a macaroon. They were pretty tasty compared to last time's attempt. "You know everything you say is kept secret. So let it out." I sighed then debated on it. "Well, it's obvious they love each other, but their schedules probably conflict a lot. I'm sure they're doing what they love, but I'm afraid it might tear them apart." I couldn't help it as I got that feeling of it from when I sat down with them and learned of their professions. Their relationship could survive, but a few changes would have to be made.

"You're so pure hearted. You really deserve love." "I'm content with knowing I helped others marry the loves of their lives, even if the marriage didn't last long." Every now and then I had moments that I dreamed of marrying someone myself, but no one had really peaked my interest when it came to dating. "You know, Dong." "Yeah?" "You never told me what gender you're interested in. I could hook you up." Geonsang tended to go over the top when it came to me. Even after telling him, not much had changed. "I think I'm good." "Is it because I go over the top?" "Bingo."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I ended up going home with a blind date scheduled for tomorrow. I set my things down and felt tiredness wash over me. Had I really been that active today? I started to regret agreeing to the blind date as precious free time was going to be wasted on a person I probably wasn't going to feel romantically attracted to.


	7. 6

**~Time skip: 1 week~**

**[** **호** **]**

I stretched out then felt something around my waist. I gently stroked Dongheon's cheek as he slept. He must've came in after I knocked out. He cuddled closer to me, making me want to do the same. I gave in and lied back down. I pecked at his face then saved his lips for last. He stirred and opened his eyes. "Morning Hobae." "Morning Heonie." My heart pounded against my chest as we stared at each other. "Since we're both up and free..." His hands found their way to my waist and caused me to shiver.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Heon, is an omelet good for you?" I looked to my side while brushing as he stayed in the shower. "Yeah. Don't forget to put bread on the side." "Got it." I turned off the water then placed my toothbrush in the holder. I fluffed my hair a bit more before leaving the bathroom. I felt happier this morning knowing neither of us had to go into work today. It was one of those rare days that we try to make up to each other lost time. "Alright, one omelet for Heonie and cereal for me."

I placed the bread on the side then heard him enter the kitchen. "It smells so good." "Dig in." He kissed my forehead then happily dug into the food I made. I poured myself a bowl of cereal then took residence beside him. "I missed days like this." "Me too." I couldn't help but wonder when all of it started. Was it when we moved in together? When Dongheon was assigned to a hospital? When I got promoted to COO?

I wished we had more time for each other, but our of the both of us, Dongheon's was more demanding as people's lives were on the line. "Heonie, could you promise me something?" "What?" "No matter what, you'll always find time to love and comfort me." "Only if you promise too." "That's fair." We sealed it with a kiss then recoiled at the taste of two very different foods.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Why don't we go to an amusement park today?" "Hm, I don't want to be around too many people. And you always run off." I rubbed the back of my neck in defeat. "Museum?" "Too much standing." We mulled over other options then ultimately came to one conclusions. "Let's stay inside and watch movies together." "I'm fine with that." I couldn't have been more thankful. "So, let's decide on a genre before anything else." "Alright."

We usually did rock paper scissors to decide the winner, but he simply told me to proceed with the genre I wanted. "Hm, not this one. Nope. No. Yes." We read the description for Angel's Cry then confirmed that we both wanted to watch it. "Should we order out?" "Yeah. Me or you?" "I'll do it." I nodded then turned my attention back to the movie.

I held Dongheon's hand as they panned over the dead body. "He really was killed..." "It said so in the description, remember?" "Yeah but..." It's like knowing your grandparent is going to die soon, but it still hurts despite being prepared. "So, who do you think did it? A lot of people hated him." I mulled it over as anyone at this point could be considered a suspect. "Then lets bet. If I win, I get another helping of you tonight. If you win, you can request anything you want." "That doesn't seem fair. Yours has limits." He waved it off then looked at the frozen remaining cops. "I say Haknyeon." I looked them over once more before deciding. "I pick Jacob."

We watched in anticipation as to who was responsible for everything. "What!?" "No way." We both lost the bet. We looked at each other then burst into laughter. "Looks like nobody wins." I turned my attention back to the screen just as a shot was fired.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I lied in bed as I checked social media. I knew I should've been sleeping, but I felt the need to see what others thought of Angel's Cry. "Hobae, you should sleep since you need to get early." He took my phone then placed it on top of his. "Fine." "Good boy." I nestled into his arms and let the rhythm of his breathing lull me to sleep.


	8. 7

**[** **호** **]**

"Taek, could you...not put my potted plant in peril?" "Got your attention, didn't it?" I rolled my eyes then looked at him. Work was keeping both Dongheon and I could hardly find any time to squeeze in Dongmyeong. I was silently hoping he hadn't given up on us yet. "So, how's wedding planning going?" "Just peachy." "So, not good." I sighed then turned to my computer. "I'm a bit worried. What if we take too long and have to move everything back a year?" "Ho-" "Would we be able to wait another year?"

"H-" "What if we become so busy we never get a chance? What if one of us-" A hand covered my mouth. "Hoyoung, calm down. You have some free time right now, so why don't you talk to the planner over the phone?" I nodded then felt him move his hand. "Thanks Taek." "No problem. We all know you start getting stressed if we don't quiet you." He really did know me. "You'd make a great boyfriend, Taek. So perceptive and thoughtful." I softly giggled as he stuttered in embarrassment. I really appreciated having Taek in my life.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I managed to get a few vendors sorted out with Dongmyeong over the phone. He didn't sound good and I wondered if he was sick.

He sent me his address then told me I really should just let things be. If only it were possible.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I quickly packed up and made my way down the stairs. "Hoyoung!" I turned around and saw Taek chasing after me. "What?" "Where are you going that you're in a hurry?" "Heonie needs me to get something from home. See you." I didn't mean to lie, but it was better than telling him what I was actually doing.

I hopped into the car then started the engine. I put on my seatbelt then called Dongheon. "Hobae~" "Are you staying late today?" "No. Nothing has changed." "I'll see you when I get home then." I hung up then put the car in drive. I felt I should've told Dongheon where I was going to be, but I was more worried that he'd think something of it.

I rang the buzzer then waited for Dongmyeong to answer. The door opened and he poked his head out. "So you came after all." I lifted the bag then smiled. "Since you came all this way, might as well let you in." His place looked pretty simple. I guess I expected it to be full of wedding things. I placed the soup on the coffee table then gestured for him to eat. "You work hard for all of us, so it's only right that we give back, you know?" "You're really pure hearted, Hoyoung." "Nah..." He nudged me then stood up from his seat. "Do you want anything? It's only fair I repay you for the food." I pulled him back down while shaking my head.

"You're sick. You need to eat this and rest." "Fine, fine..." I happily watched him eat as I wanted him to get better soon. "So, how long are you staying?" "Hm, until you finish eating." "Then I'll finish quickly." "Don't, you might choke." He sighed in defeat and continued to eat at a normal pace. "Is it good?" "Yeah. Where did you get it from?" "I picked it up somewhere nearby here." He nodded then placed it off to the side. "It's a lot, so I'll save some for later." I patted him on the shoulder then checked the time.

"Well, I did say I'd leave after you finished..." I looked him over once more in hopes that the soup did something. "Should I walk you to the door...?" "No, it's fine. Lets get you to bed instead." "Hoyoung, you're doing too much." "I really don't mind." I helped him up off the couch and he directed me to his bedroom. "Isn't your fiancé worried about you?" "No, he knows I can take care of myself." Dongmyeong had quieted down as he sat down on the bed. He soon started to cough then wrapped himself in his blanket. "Feel better, Dongmyeong." "You too." I silently blinked at his response. I decided not to bring it up as I walked to the front door. He was probably slightly delirious.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I opened the front door to our apartment then saw Dongheon standing behind it. "Heonie?" "Did you get stuck at work?" "Ah, yeah." I walked past him and headed for the bedroom. "Doesn't it close to employees an hour after everyone's clock out time?" "It's been extended. Dulmin agreed the time frame was too short." I managed to keep up with it. I wasn't exactly lying as he assumed it himself. "Is that so? Yet you didn't come out when I waited there." I looked at him curiously as I loosely button my night shirt. "You stopped by? Why didn't you say so? I would've waited." "I wanted to surprise you."

I gave him an apologetic look before fixing my hair in the mirror. "Maybe next time, love." "I ordered take out since you weren't here to cook today." "Oh, I'm so sorry. I forgot today was my day." Maybe I shouldn't have visited Dongmyeong. I felt bad for letting Dongheon down twice. "Don't sweat it. You're working hard like everyone should, but don't overdo it." "Again, I'm sorry." He walked over to me then kissed my forehead. "Really, it's fine." I placed my hands over his then smiled. I loved him a lot.


	9. 8

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

**[** **동** **]**

I kicked Geonsang in the shin as I frowned. "How could you not tell me she was the daughter of a wealthy guy?" "First of all, ow. Second of all, if you knew you wouldn't have agreed. Third of all, it's a blind date. You're not supposed to know." No thanks to him, I was put on their watchlist. It looked like I wasn't going to get money from them if they ever decided to hire me.

"So, how goes it with that separated couple?" "They're not separated." "Don't they hardly get to see each other though?" "I shouldn't have told you anything." I scrolled through my social media. Today was supposed to be a lazy day, but I couldn't seem to stay away from the business. "So, how are your other clients then?" "Great. A few of them are actually all set for their weddings." "Are you attending?" "Of course. I have to. You really don't understand how this works do you?" "Nope. Never cared about all this marriage and poofy dresses and whatnot."

I rolled my eyes then hit him with my notebook. "It's not just about that. There's a lot that goes into planning a wedding. You don't just get a dress and tux, hop into a church and boom you're husband and wife." "Really? That's how movies and portray it." I was done trying to explain it. "Hey, Dong-" "Don't call me ever again." I gripped my bag strap as I walked away from the cafe. I knew he wasn't one to really delve into things, but the way he talked about my profession was unforgivable.

"Dong, wait." I didn't want to hear his excuses. "Leave me be." "Hear me out-" "Hear our how wrong and insensitive you were? That you didn't mean it to sound like that? That it was said in a joking manner? Please Geonsang, do educate me." I waited for him to speak. "Exactly. Now let this-" "I'm sorry okay? I just...seeing you looking so bright when talking about your job, it made me feel envious. You're doing something you love and that hard work has paid off as even A list celebrities have hired you. Comparing that to me, I'd say I amount to nothing. I was simply jealous." I avoided his gaze as I didn't want to pity him. It still wasn't an excuse to talk about it as if it was a silly child's game. "I'm truly sorry Dongmyeong. I don't want our friendship to end." "Well it has..." His face dropped. "...but we can start over."

He hugged me tight and passerby started to stare. "Geon..." "I promise I won't ever badmouth your job." "Great, now let go of me."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

My phone started to ring just as I arrived at my apartment door. "Hoyoung?" I tapped accept then put the phone to my ear. "Hello?" "Hey, are you free later today? I'd like to continue our conversation from before." "Yeah, we can do that. Where would be most convenient for you?" "I'll make sure it's convenient for you too." I awkwardly smiled as he was being too considerate, but it was appreciated. "Actually, I think I'll just come over to your place. I have a few things I need to pick up from that side of the city." He hung up without another word. He simply invited himself over. Then again, I did ask what was most convenient for him.

After tidying up a bit, I felt satisfied with the way it looked.  _"Wish he gave me a time."_  It was starting to get a bit late. The buzzer rang and I walked over to see who. "You're here." "In the flesh." He took off his shoes then hurried to the living room. "Hoyoung, at least give a moment to breathe." "Sorry, I'm just a bit excited." I couldn't blame him for that. Most people usually got like this when it came to planning. "Well, there's still a few vendors to look over. Are you having anything done yourself that we haven't gone over?" "Well, we planned to have the music and transportation done by friends. And I was going to make the invitations myself."

"Way to save." We high fived then decided on the rest. "A few vendors have confirmed that they can do your selected day which is pretty good. Usually two or three aren't available when I plan with people." "I must be lucky." His smile was radiant. It was like nothing could ever get him down. A pure ball of sunshine. "Dongmyeong?" I came back to reality at the sound of my name. "Huh?" "Your phone." "Oh, thanks." I grimaced as I didn't want to answer him. "I'm busy right now." "Do-" I hung up then put my phone on silent. "It wasn't important?" "Nah. So, for now you're pretty much set. Have you gone apparel shopping yet?" "Haven't had time."

I tapped on my chin as I thought. "What time do you get off tomorrow?" "Same time as today, around 6." "I'm good friends with a place uptown. I believe they'll be willing to keep the store open for us." "Really? That's amazing!" I found myself wanting to see his smile more. It was really refreshing to see. I wondered if he smiled like this around his fiancé. Which then brought up another question. "Does your fiancé know you're here?" "Not exactly where, but he knows I'm meeting with you. He has to work late tonight."

I could feel the sadness emitting off of him. "Didn't you have some stops to make around here?" "Oh, right! We're done, correct?" "Yeah." "I'll get going then." "Wait, I'll come with you." He stopped in his tracks then looked back. "Well, only if you're gonna help." "That's not a problem." I had wanted to pay him back for bringing me soup when I was sick. This was the perfect opportunity.


	10. 9

**[** **동** **]**

I placed the bags in the backseat then closed the door. "That's the last of it." "Thanks so much for the help." "It wasn't much." It really wasn't much actually. "Should I drop you off at home?" "It's fine. A little walk will do me good." "Then I'll see you tomorrow." I watched him get into the car then drive off. Dongheon had really struck it rich. I bet he was too busy to notice.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I sat up in bed then groaned as the sun had risen. I wanted to sleep more, but I had places to visit and vendors to call. I missed my lazy day badly.

I stepped out of the bathroom then gathered my things that I needed for the day. Just as I stepped out to lock my door, I heard an all too familiar voice. "Leaving already?" I turned to face Minsung after locking my door. "Yes."

I sat on the train as it took me to my destination. I haven't met this client in a while due to their occupation, but whenever I did, it just made me realize how differently an average person like me lives compared to someone famous like him. The train stopped at the next stop and people proceeded to get off and board.

Ten minutes had passed and we were still sitting in the station. A voice crackled to life on the intercom. _"We apologize for the delayed message. We will now open the doors and politely ask that you all exit in an orderly fashion. Thank you."_ People groaned and others voiced their thoughts aloud. I quietly got off then checked the time. I still could get there on time if I caught the bus that was said to arrive in 3 minutes. _"3 minutes!?"_ I dashed down the platform then raced up the stairs hoping I wouldn't trip and fall.

My chest heaved as I watched the bus go down the street without me. I silently cursed then checked the time for the next bus. _"9 minutes...that's not too bad."_ I took a seat then took deep breaths to control my breathing. I took this time to call him and explain my situation.

"Hello? Han?" "Hey. What's up? You're close, right?" I nervously laughed then looked out for the bus. "I am. The train had a problem, so I decided to take the bus. And I missed it..." He started to laugh. I pouted as he didn't seem intent on stopping. "You could've asked me to come get you." "I couldn't ask that of a client." "But I'm not just a client." I remained quiet as memories resurfaced. "Anyway, I'll be there soon. Bye." I hung up then checked the time. The bus was running a bit late.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"And I said they're not available. Just pick this one." "Fine, fine." "Good." I closed the binder then exhaled I checked the time to see how much time was left before I had to visit people and pick things up before meeting with Hoyoung. "I'm taking my leave now." I stood up only to be pulled back down. "Do you have to go right away, Don?"

I sighed then moved his hand off my arm. "I don't, but I'd rather not stay here." "Why is that?" I gave him a surprised look because of his complete ignorance. "Why? Why would I want to stay and take up my client's valuable time and my own?" It wasn't the complete truth, but it was a part of it.

"Is it because you still hold a grudge? Still mad that it's not you?" I silently stared at him then quickly stood up. I hurried to the front door and left, ignoring his shouts from behind me. I fanned my eyes while I rapidly blinked to keep back my tears. He wasn't worth crying over, no one was. Unless it was someone close to me that passed on.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I had arrived at the store a few minutes early before our meet up time. "Dongmyeong, it's so nice to see you. Thanks to you, we have a lot more customers. But, what brings you here at around closing time?" "Well, I have a client who gets off work late and I was hoping if you stay open a bit longer for us?" She told me to wait while she went to ask the others.

She came back with a bit of a sullen look. "We can stay open a bit more, but only for 30 minutes." Just then, Hoyoung had stepped into the store. "Then let's get started straight away." I dragged him by his wrist as he looked at us in confusion.

"So, tell her you and your fiancé measurements." He rattled off what he knew then looked at us. "White suits by the way." "Got it." She hurried out of the room. I looked at Hoyoung who appeared to be tired. "Did you hurry here...?" "A little bit." I nodded then observed his face a bit more. Were bags starting to form under his eyes? Maybe I was thinking too much. "So, what's your fiancé up to as of now?" "Hm, working I suppose." He didn't know?

"You...don't know?" "No, I do. Sorry if it sounded like I didn't." I decided to dig a bit deeper. "Do you miss him?" "Yeah..." His face briefly showed a solemn look before going back to normal. "But it's fine. It's to be expected because of our jobs." I've seen couples like them before and usually only a few couples really made things work. Some even crumbled before the wedding date came into view. I didn't want to see that happen to Hoyoung.

"Ho-" The door opened and the saleswoman stepped in with multiple suits hanging on her arms. "Sorry that it took a while. Someone had reorganized without marking it down." Hoyoung looked at me and I waved it off. Maybe it was fate telling me not to interfere. "So, take a look. Each has a different pattern or no pattern. Different cuts and lengths." I quietly watched as Hoyoung eyed them through the plastic.

"Come again!" We waved to her then paused a little ways from the store. "Get home safe, Hoyoung." "You too." His sunshine smile had come out again and warmed my body. "Actually..." I looked at him then felt him grab my wrist. "I'll drive you home." "Really, there's no need." He shook his head as we turned the corner. "It's the least I could do. You kept a store open just for me." I gave up resisting and let him drive me home.

 


	11. 10

**[** **동** **]**

I sat on the couch as the TV news anchors spoke about politics and accidents with the occasional theft or act of good will. "Don." I looked up at Geonsang who wrapped his arms around my neck. "You always come over and eat up my food. Why?" I shrugged then turned my attention back to the news. "Your food tastes better." "Are you saying you don't have food at home?" He hit the bullseye.

"We're going shopping." "I refuse to go." "Then maybe I'll just mess with one of your-" I was instantly off the couch and standing by the front hall. "What are we waiting for?" "You never let me have any fun..." I frowned as I put on my shoes. "Why would I let you jeopardize my paychecks?" He remained quiet and I assumed he simply didn't have an appropriate response.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"And these!" "Absolutely not." My poor basket was being filled with things I didn't need nor liked. "Put all of this back." I had taken out over half of the items in the basket. "Not even barbecue flavored corn snack?" "Go." He took off. I took the time to find things I did like and would probably eat. _"Oh, one left."_

I reached for it then noticed someone else had as well. "Oh? Aren't you our planner?" "Yeah...It's been awhile." It was Hoyoung's fiancé. He seemed pretty bright and cheerful. "How's planning going? Good?" He handed me the box with a smile. "Yeah. We're almost done." "Heon- Oh, Dongmyeong." Hoyoung approached us with a smile. I suddenly felt like an intruder.

"Ah, there's no more? Guess we'll have to-" I held out the box to Dongheon to take. "Mr. Sohn, it's fine. A substitute works just as well." Hoyoung nodded while holding onto Dongheon's arm. "It's fine. I don't mind. I don't really need it..." I shoved it into their hands then walked away. Where was Geonsang when I needed him? I gently smacked my cheeks in hopes it'd clear my mind of the thoughts I was having.

"Don! There you are!" Geonsang pulled me closer then eyed the nearly empty basket. "Is that all you need?" "Let's just start over there." The last thing I wanted was to run into them again.

After getting what I needed, we got on line. "You seem even more gloomy then when I left you. Did you get made fun of by a kid again?" "That was only one time. Shut up." He started to laugh like a hyena. "I'm just sad they ran out of my favorite cake mix..." It was partially true. I had given it up to the couple. "Ah, Dongmyeong!" I knew this voice.

"You know him?" "Yes. That's the third gay couple I was telling you about." "You mean the one that you whose relationship you tho-" I hit his arm then looked back at them. They weren't paying us any mind. "God, you're such a blabbermouth. I knew I shouldn't have told you." "I was only messing around. You never told me that one of them was absolutely fucking adorable." He gestured to Hoyoung who laughed at something Dongheon said. "Forget it. Give me the card, Geonsang."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I sat at home alone while deciding whether to drink or really drink. _"I probably shouldn't since I have to work, but..."_ My hand hovered over the cups then finally chose one.

I clumsily used my phone then decided to call someone. It was pretty late at night, and I was probably about to annoy someone trying to go to sleep. I covered my eyes then tapped on whoever was on my recently called list. I put the phone to my ear then waited. "Hello?" "Can I sing something?" "Sure..." I started singing offkey and often stopped to quench my thirst. "...what can make me feel this way? Alcohol! Talkin' bout alcohol!" I let out a snort then coughed as it kind of hurt. "So you are drunk...Dongmyeong, go drink water." "No. It'll make my alcohol sad." He was quiet on the other end.

He ended the call. I sucked my teeth then chucked my phone across the room. I lied back on the couch and stared at the ceiling. "I hate everything. I do so much and get paid dust. I don't deserve such treatment." I rolled onto my side then curled into myself. Why couldn't I be happy?

I frowned as my half sleep self was disturbed by the sound of my buzzer being rung multiple times. "No one's home." I yelled it in hopes that the person would get the message. They stopped. I became curious as to who it was then walked over to see who. I felt a bit nervous at the sight of him. I didn't expect him to come over. I started panicking then ultimately decided to send him home. I grabbed a broom then walked back towards the door.

"Do-" I attacked him with the broom then felt it being ripped from my hands. "What was that for?" "So you'd go home." He sighed then ushered me inside. "How much did you drink...?" "Enough." He sighed then sat me down. "Sit there and just breathe. I'll get you water." I watched him look for the kitchen then heard him trying to find where the cups were held. "Hoyoung." He poked his head back into the living room. "Do you love Dongheon?" "Yes, of course." "Has he been treating you right?" "Yes." "Does he choose you over work?" He didn't answer as quick as he did before. "Yeah, most of the time. I think."

My sober thoughts continued to tumble out. "Do you believe this marriage will work?" He looked hesitant to answer. "Of course." I soon became intrigued as to why. I wobbled over to him then held his shoulders for support. "Naturally one would answer yes right away, but you waited. Are you doubting something?" "No, you just caught me off guard. Stop asking such silly questions." I laughed slightly then lost balance a bit. "He doesn't treasure you enough. He doesn't know what he's really missing." I poked his cheeks gently before passing out.

 


	12. 11

**[** **동** **]**

_"This is the second meeting he's missed..."_ I crossed out Hoyoung's name then sighed. I couldn't remember anything from after letting Hoyoung in, sort of. I thought about asking him, but I figured nothing had really happened since he didn't bring it up the next day. But now, something had to have happened as he's missed two scheduled meetings.

I was happy that nothing had occurred to make him want to halt marriage, but I couldn't help but wonder what I said that made him want to think. I decided to clear things up with him tonight, if it was possible.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I took a deep breath before knocking on the office door. "Who is it?" "Wedding planner." I was granted entrance then took my usual seat closest to the door. "You always sit by the door. Are you that eager to leave?" "Yes. I'm only here for business." He frowned as he walked over to me. "Don't be like that, Don." "Han, you have a fiancée, please keep a certain distance. Especially since people around you know your history." I sometimes wondered why he even bothered to be all nice and mushy to me when he clearly had someone in his heart.

"I told you before to read the fine print beforehand. Stop wasting your fiancée's money." "Hey, I use my own too." I scoffed, but kept my thoughts to myself. "Either way, now you're stuck with them. And don't think about contacting them. I'll do it. You'll just fuck up again." He pulled me closer and made it impossible to move. "Your tongue has gotten sharper." "It needs to be or how else would I deal with clients? Especially ones like you."

He hid his face in my hair and remained quiet. "Han." "Can we just stay like this?" I pried him off of me then moved away. "Do it with your fiancée." I grabbed my things then left his office. It was difficult working side by side with an ex, but I made it work. I focused on the end goal which was a happy couple and money in my pocket. I stood in the elevator fuming at how he could casually touch me as if it was okay.

The doors opened and I stopped in my tracks. "Ms. Jimin." "Oh? I didn't expect to see you here. How's the planning going?" "Swell." She gave me a warm smile before boarding the elevator behind me. She was a really sweet woman. She knew of the relationship I used to have with Han, yet she didn't go crazy over it. She was better than me in every aspect. Anyone would happily leave me for her if given the chance. I left the building trying to hold back tears that were already falling down my cheeks.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Dude. I think he's trying to get back at you for something." "Get back at me? He's the one that left me." A few tears fell in my food and made me sadder. "Do you remember doing anything that would warrant revenge?" "Nope." I finished my food then sighed. "I'm going to tell her. She needs to know what's going on." Geonsang shot me finger guns while I searched for Jimin's number.

"Hello? Don?" "Hi. Are you available to speak privately?" "For how long? I have a meeting soon." "Don't worry, it's really brief." I told her everything Han had done to me and a few questionable things he's said. "Understand that I'm not telling you as a wedding planner as this actually hurts me financially, but as a friend who cares about your happiness. I really just thought you should be notified. If it's worrying, I'll happily transfer you to someone else." I patiently waited for her response. I was sure it was a lot to take in. I probably should've told her earlier.

"Thank you, Don. I don't think a transfer is necessary." "So, you're okay with this...?" "Absolutely not. Han is fired." She chuckled then thanked me again before hanging up. "So?" "Wedding's off." "I still can't believe you told her. You just gave up money." I sighed as I already knew that. I just couldn't stand the idea of a sweet woman like Jimin marrying scum like Han. "A friend's emotional well-being overtakes money."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I stood outside his apartment while waiting for him to open the door. After a while, the door opened. "Are you home alone?" He nodded then placed slippers in front of me. "Will your fiancé be back late?" "Yeah." He didn't seem like his cheery self. We sat down in the living room and I finally asked. "If you don't mind me asking, what all did I say that night you came over while I was drunk?" He retold everything that had happened.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I really don't know what came over me. God I'm an awful wedding planner." Hoyoung patted my back then smiled. "Everyone makes mistakes. We can't fix them, so we reflect on them and try to learn a lesson from them." He was too good for this world. He deserved someone better than Dongheon. I shook my head as I shouldn't be thinking of such a thing. I'm supposed to want the couple to be happy together.

"Dongmyeong." I looked at him with curiosity. "Have you ever felt like things were slowly changing without you really noticing?" "Well, of course. Happens to everyone at different points in their life." Hoyoung nodded but remained silent. I wanted to know what was going through his mind. I hesitated before placing my hand atop his. He looked at me and I simply smiled. "I'm here as Dongmyeong, not your wedding planner. So if anything is on your mind that you want to get out...I'm here to listen."

He sighed then held my hand. I was surprised by the action. "I'm worried about Dongheon. He's working a lot more and I don't know if he's eating proper meals and getting enough rest." I frowned slightly then pushed the thoughts away. "You've called him and asked right?" He nodded. "Then go visit him if you have time. Bring some food." He laughed then let go of my hand. "Maybe I should try that. I always felt intimidated by where he worked." Who was I to think he'd tell me personal things? Why did my mind immediately assume Dongheon was causing problems for him?

 


	13. 12

**[** **호** **]**

I woke up curled up in bed with a blanket pulled over me. I looked behind me then frowned. Dongheon had stayed overnight. I couldn't recall heading to bed on my own, so I figured Dongmyeong had brought me here. I covered my face in embarrassment as this wasn't the first time I had shamelessly fallen asleep on him. But it touched me knowing that he was willing to listen to me and offer advice as a friend.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I walked into the building, but didn't greet everyone as usual. I wasn't in the mood for it. I closed the door to my office then rested my head on the desk. I hardly ever walked around in a bad mood, and today happened to be one of those occasions. I heard a knock on my door then asked for them to go away. They came in anyway. "In a bad mood, Hoyoungie?" "Go away, Taek." He wrapped his arms around me and rested his chin on my head. "No can do."

The door opened again and Dulmin had assessed the scene. "Look, I'm not against PDA at work, but don't let it escalate." Taek had let go of me then sighed. "You need him?" "Just cane to see how bad it was, but seeing as he isn't mauling you, it's only small. Take care of him." She left the room. "So, what's got you so foul?" "None of your business. Let me work." I booted up my computer then pulled out files and papers. "Is it Dongheon?" I didn't say anything. "So it is. What did he do this time?" I still remained silent. "Look, from best friend to best friend, if he's doing something you don't like, talk to him about it. The last thing you want is for it all to build up and ruin your marriage."

I sighed then faced him. "What good would that do? He can't freely manipulate his schedule. Sure, he can slightly, but everyone's either getting hurt or sick everyday. Could I really be selfish and ask him to spend more time with me? I even heard from one of his colleagues that he's second best at the hospital." I had said it. I started to regret it as I sounded like a complainer and whiny. "Forget it." I turned my attention back to the computer screen. "Hoyoung..." "I said forget it. I'm going to visit him after work today. Maybe I'll bring it up." He ruffled my hair then left without another word.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I powered everything down then checked the time. Could I bring myself to talk about it with him? I took the elevator down to the lobby then exited. I started to lose confidence with each step I took. How did things work between us before? I tossed my bag onto the backseat then sat in the car.

I parked the car a little ways from the hospital. I made my way over then walked through the doors. I headed over to the receptionist and told him I wanted to talk to Lee Dongheon. He made a phone call then told me to have a seat. The wait seemed like forever. I finally spotted him walking down one of the halls. He spotted me then hurried over. "Hobae, what brings you here?" "I need to talk to you." He nodded and took my hand before leading me somewhere else.

"So, what is it that we couldn't do it over the phone?" "Heonie, can I be selfish?" "Of course, but it depends on what it is." I held his hands then kept my gaze with his. "I want you to spend more time with me. Take time off of work. I miss you..." His eyes softened. He kissed my forehead then became serious again. "I'm sorry Hobae. You must be lonely without me at home." I nodded, happy that he understood with ease. "I can't though. They just assigned me with more patients since another doctor had taken a month off two days ago." My face fell at the news. "I planned to tell you tonight."

"Hobae!" I picked up my pace as I left the hospital. I couldn't believe it. Tears fell out of my eyes and started to blur my vision. How much longer before I got back to the car? I dashed out into the street against the light. "Hobae, watch out!" Watch out? I felt myself being pulled to the side. A car had skidded to a stop and the driver had started swearing at me before driving off. I was okay. My body trembled as I had come close to death. What saved me? I looked around then spotted a body behind me.

"Dongmyeong..." He hissed as he sat up. "God my head hurts...Are you okay?" "Thanks to you, yeah..." I looked him over to make sure he didn't have any external injuries. "I promise, I'm okay. Now, why were you running out into the street like that? You were so close to being severely injured or worse." I opened my mouth then closed it. "You don't-" I shook my head and told him everything, tears pouring out of my eyes. "He could've rejected them. I know he could've...but he chose to work..." I buried my face in Dongmyeong's chest as it stung like hell. "Where's your car?" "Across the street."

I had forgotten all about Dongheon chasing me. I looked back and saw he wasn't there. Was he just going to leave me for dead? I held back my tears at the thought.


	14. 13

**[** **호** **]**

I disinfected his cuts and blew on them whenever he hissed. I felt guilty for getting him involved. But thanks to him, I got to live to see another day. "Hoyoung?" "Yeah..." "What will you do now?" I let my arms rest on my thighs as I thought. Working was important to both of us as numerous things needed to be paid for. But I was a person with needs. Dongheon wasn't meeting them lately. Even after talking about it, I just had my hopes crushed to the point they were unrecognizable.

"Dongmyeong, thank you for all your work." "Hoyoung, are you...?" I nodded then gripped my ring. I slipped it off then threw it across the room. "I'm changing my mind." "Hoyoung, don't be rash. I'm sure things are rocky now, but they'll smooth out. I'm saying this a a friend." I looked at him as I fought back tears. "No, Dongmyeong. Things have always been rocky. I always turned a blind eye to it all, hoping that it'd all end and get better. Things just kept getting worse. I finally did something about it, but nothing was solved. He's long since stopped putting me up with his other priorities." I sniffled as I had given in and started crying.

I felt something soft touch my face and dry my tears. "Hoyoung..." "I'm sorry for unloading on you. That wasn't appropriate." He shook his head then smiled. "I don't mind. Why don't we find the ring? I'm sure you don't actually want to get rid of it." He was right. It wasn't much, but I loved the engraved designs on it. We searched the floor looking for the ring. "I found it!" I looked back and saw Dongmyeong holding it up.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I woke up then felt arms holding me. Was it Dongheon? I looked up then froze.  _"Dongmyeong? I thought he went home..."_  Last night's events came back to me in fragments and I found myself hating my bad life choices. I sat up and shook his body. "5 more minutes." "Dongmyeong, you need to get out of here!" He sat up and rubbed his eyes. "Where am I?" "My bedroom!" His eyes snapped open. "Oh my god." We bustled around the room, cleaning up and finding his clothes.

"You get wild when drunk I see..." He looked away in embarrassment. "I apologize. This is why I tend to stay away from alcohol." I laughed then watched him off. Bits and pieces of last night started to come back to me. Each memory was funnier than the last. Surprisingly I had escaped a hangover, but I decided to call in sick and stay home.

I sat curled up in front of the TV watching dramas on Netflix. I eventually turned everything off as instead of a hangover, I was blessed with a dull and annoying back pain. I went back to the bedroom then flopped onto my stomach. I tried cracking my back and only made things worse. I messaged Taek in hopes that he could bring over some of my favorite food.

The bedroom door opened and Dongheon seemed surprised to see me in bed. "I thought you had gone to work." "Why did you look surprised to see me? Did you bring someone home?" "What? No." I frowned then looked away from him. I was still upset from yesterday. "I was surprised because you hardly take any days off." He wasn't wrong. I was always healthy and able bodied. I wasn't one to play hooky to go out and have fun. He lied down next to me then kissed the back of my neck. "Are you sick?" "I wasn't earlier. Now I have this annoying back pain."

His hands roamed my back and sent shivers down my spine. I hated that I liked it. "Hm, it's not serious. Just stay like this for the rest of the day and you should be okay. I'll get a few heat compresses." I couldn't understand how he could be so cruel but sweet at the same time. I soon felt heat on my back then felt the bed dip beside me. "I'll stay by your side. I won't go out." "Don't worry about me. I'm sure you have things you want to do." "I do. I wanna do you." I turned my head so he couldn't see my tinted face.

"If you need anything, just tell me." "Okay..." He draped his arm over my lower back and hid his face in my neck. I couldn't stop my heart from reacting. "H- Dongheon, could you...not touch me?" He rolled over without responding. "Sorry, Hobae." I started getting mixed feelings as now I wasn't sure if I wanted to break things off or not. "Dongheon." "Hm?" "Why didn't you decline then...?"

The silence was bothering me. "I'm not sure myself. I'm just making things harder for us and myself. But, I can't back out now." Maybe Dongmyeong was right. Maybe I was being rash last night. "Heonie..." "Yes?" "Hold me." He lightly chuckled then went back to his previous position. "You scared me yesterday, you know." "Really?" The image of him not being there came rushing back, ruining whatever was left of the good mood that arose. "Yeah. I felt as if time stopped."

I decided to bring it up. "You left though. You didn't even come to check on me." His silence made me feel worse. He really didn't care what happened did he? "Mr. Sohn seemed to have everything under control, so I left. I know that was wrong of me though." Even if he admitted his fault, it still left a scar on my heart. "Dongheon, let's sleep separately tonight." I slowly rose from the bed then headed for the guest room.


	15. 14

**[** **동** **]**

I watched her off then headed back inside. I felt immensely good today. My mood had dropped slightly at the sight of someone calling me. "Delete this number, thank you. Bye." "Don, do-" I hung up then finished the rest of my drink. He had the nerve to call me after what he did to Ms. Jimin's heart. I blocked his number and felt a bit lighter. I no longer had a reason to keep it.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I found myself back at the hospital Dongheon worked at. I never got the chance to talk to him after Hoyoung's near accident. I took a deep breath then walked inside. I told them I wanted to speak with Lee Dongheon. I had to wait a bit as he was performing an operation at the moment. I sat down and looked at the people around me. I couldn't help but feel intrigued by his choice of a profession.

After awhile, I saw Dongheon walking down the hall. I waved him down. "Mr. Sohn, if it's-" I waved his words off. "Are you serious about this marriage?" He tilted his head in confusion. "Of course." "Then why didn't you come over the other day when he nearly got hit?" He started to scowl. "I'm not sure why a wedding planner is interested in something like that." I blinked then furrowed my eyebrows. "I just don't want to waste time planning a marriage that's already broken from the start." It was most of the truth. Whenever I see a couple starting to crumble, I try to see if I could help. If it doesn't work, I tell them.

"I have my reasons. If that's everything-" I held him back. "You're going to lose you fiancé, Mr. Lee. You've already shattered a part of your foundation of trust." I let him go then walked away. I couldn't imagine how Hoyoung felt knowing Dongheon never came to check on him. Their relationship was already in danger because of their conflicting schedules. Now it was pushed closer to the edge because of his one mistake. At this point, I only wanted to see Hoyoung happy, whether it's with Dongheon or not.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I had never visited Hoyoung at work before, but I never knew he worked at such a polished place. I was kindly led to his office then left to my own devices. I knocked on the door and was granted entrance. "Oh, Dongmyeong." I waved as I closed the door behind me. "Hey. How are things?" "Good." His eyes didn't match his tone. "Well, I just came from talking to Dongheon." His body tensed. "Really? I hope he said nice things." His smile didn't reach his eyes.

"Hoyoung..." "Yes?" I left my bag on a chair then stood in front of him. "Is everything okay?" We stared at each other in silence and he finally broke down. "No. I don't know what I want anymore. All my feelings are mixed as well. Even if I consider the good things, the bad things start to outweigh them. Especially..." I knew what he meant. "You said don't be rash about things, so I didn't mention anything. But now I'm certain." I watched him reach for his phone and call someone.

"Hello, Heonie." He moved in his chair before giving an answer. "I'm breaking off the engagement." He didn't wait to hear anything else from Dongheon. "You could've at least heard him out." "Listen to excuses?" I sighed as he was probably furious. "Hey, when do you get off work?" "Uh, I'm working late, so about 7." "You need a pick me up, so why don't we go out for dinner?" He thought about it then shook his head. "Actually..."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I closed the door behind me then tossed my bag onto the couch. "I'll go get started then." "Ah, let me help." "Absolutely not, you're a guest." He kept insisting and I finally gave in.

I quietly looked at him as he cut carrots.  _"Why did he want to eat a home made dinner? Why my place?"_  He looked at me then smiled. I was taken aback by it and quickly looked away. My heart felt weird. It couldn't be what I thought it was. "Don? Wait, can I call you that?" "Yeah, sure." He smiled again and sent my feelings on a rollercoaster ride.

"It smells good." He was a bit too close. "Hoyoung-" "Call me Hobae. It's only fair since I'm calling you Don." I silently nodded as I moved the food around in the pan. "Hey, I know this is sudden..." I turned the fire down then looked at him. "Can I stay the night?" I soon became flustered. "Aren't you still in a relationship? It's not going to look good for either of us. I know you just broke of the engagement, but you didn't really break up with him." He sighed then searched the cabinets for bowls and plates. "I was going to, but I had already hit him with breaking off the engagement. I'll hit him with the rest tomorrow."

His face was serious when he said it. Was he completely sure about his choice? "You're not going to regret it?" He shook his head then let a small smile form on his face. "It'll be okay. I can feel it." He finally found the dishes then took two of each out. "Hoyoung..." He looked at me and I found myself hugging him. "Don..." I silently prayed that he'd find happiness with someone else who could give him everything Dongheon wasn't. He truly deserved happiness. I felt him return the gesture without question. A thought then hit me.

"I won't be able to be by your side anymore." "Why not...?" "I'm no longer your wedding planner." He pulled away while laughing. "Don, I'm pretty sure we nurtured a friendship outside of that. I'm still going to call you and ask to hang out." I quietly blinked as he started putting food on the plates and in the bowls. "Plus, you saved my life...I owe you a great deal." Hoyoung really was a ball of sunshine and good natured.


	16. 15

**[** **호** **]**

I let my eyes flutter open. I looked around and saw I was alone in bed. I looked off the sides and confirmed he wasn't there. I quietly left the bed and checked the living room.  _"So he didn't leave..."_  I wouldn't have minded sharing a bed with him. We already had before. It warmed my heart to know he was being considerate of me. Dongmyeong had always been good to me, and I had hardly given back. It made me feel slightly guilty.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I briefly fanned myself then went back to scrubbing the bathroom floor. I decided to take off from work so I'd have time to at least clean around his place. It was the least I could do after all he's done for me. The door opened and a sleepy Dongmyeong had walked in. "Oh, you're cleaning..." He quietly stared at me blankly before his eyes opened wide. "You're cleaning!?" He took the scrubber from my hand then gently hit me atop my head.

"What was that for?" I pouted while I tried getting the scrubber back. He kept it out of my reach and held me down. "You're the guest. Why are you cleaning?" "It was the least I could do for you. You've done so much for me." His eyes softened then he squatted to my height. "Lately, I've only wanted to see you happy, and I don't know why. Usually that's normal as I want couples to be happy on their wedding day with their spouse. But it felt different when it came to you. I wanted you to be happy, even if it wasn't with Dongheon." I silently stared at him as he held my gaze with his.

I reached out then gently ran my hand over his cheek. I came to my senses and quickly pulled away. "I, uh...thank you..." I kept my head low then quietly left the room. Why did I touch him like that? Was it out of pity? I flopped down onto the bed and buried my face in a pillow. What would excuse could I make? "Hoyoung?" I groaned in response. I wasn't sure if I could keep up a proper conversation. "Are you going to work today?" "No." "Well, I need to go out..."

"Can I come with you?" He tilted his head then closed his eyes. It was a stretch, but I didn't want to go home yet nor house sit. "I guess, but I'm meeting other clients. I have more time now that two couples have broken off their engagements." I frowned as it was obvious that we were one of them. "Who was the other couple?" "Classified information." I figured he'd say that, but it didn't stop me from asking. Prying further probably wouldn't yield any results.

I sat up as I realized I didn't have any clothes. I looked at Dongmyeong while pulling on my shirt. I then realized that it could've registered as something sexual and quickly stopped. I heard him laugh then watched him start going through drawers. "You..." "I'm not sure if my clothes suit your taste, but you can come have a look." It relieved me to know that he didn't think I meant it in a sexual way.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Oh, I see. So if I do it this way, it'll cut the cost a bit?" Dongmyeong nodded as he made a few more remarks. "Wow, you really are the best. I see why most choose you." "You're giving me too much praise..." I turned my head towards them then spoke up. "She's not wrong. You deserve the praise." They looked at me and she started to laugh. Dongmyeong glared at me and I shrunk back in my seat. "I'm sorry, Ms. Min. He insisted on coming along..." Sge shook her head and smiled. "I don't mind." She leaned closer and whispered to Dongmyeong.

He suddenly jerked away from her and his cheeks turned a dark red. What did she say to him? She giggled softly as Dongmyeong chastised her. "Um, is it okay for me to know?" "Ah, don't mind me. Since we're done, I'll get going. See you, Mr. Sohn." I looked at Dongmyeong who avoided making eye contact. "Don..." "Lets go. I need to meet someone who isn't a client." I wondered who it was.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

The doors automatically opened and I followed closely behind Dongmyeong. The place bustled with people reading magazines and carrying papers. We stopped in front of a door then soon entered.

"Oh, Don. And this is...?" "Ah, my friend Hoyoung. I hope you don't mind." She shook her head then asked us to have a seat. Whoever she was, she was very pretty. I wondered if she had a lover. "My, if I didn't know beforehand, I would've thought Hoyoung might've been your boyfriend." My face heated up in embarrassment. I looked at Dongmyeong who seemed just as speechless. "If you don't mind me asking...what gave you such an idea...?" She looked at me then smiled sweetly. "You just looked good together and you were walking close together."

"Ms. Jimin-" "Jimin is fine, Don." "Then, Jimin, we're just friends. That's all." She nodded then started up conversation. I didn't know what it was about as a name was never mentioned. The person was only referred to as he. "And he called me yesterday saying he wanted to get back together. I don't even know what I saw in him." Dongmyeong's face was completely serious. "I guess that's his nature. Completely sweet and woos you. Then starts messing around with an ex."

They dated the same person? It didn't feel right to ask as I was technically an intruder in this sense. "I think I'll wait outside..." I quickly left before they could hold me back.


	17. 16

**[** **호** **]**

I looked around the building to see what kind of place this was. I made sure to stay out the way while I peeked.  _"A fashion magazine huh..."_  It was one of the well known ones at that. Jimin was probably the head of it all. "Hey, stop slacking and get to work." I was handed papers then pushed to a table with others. "Wait, you're-" She hurried away before I could explain the situation.

I looked at the others who didn't even lift their heads. "I'm sorry, but I don't work here..." I placed the papers down and stood up, only to be sat back down. "Whether you do or not, we need this done." His eyes pierced through me and caused me to shiver. I turned back to the papers and couldn't understand what I needed to do. I heard a door open and looked up to see what was going on. My eyes became misty as I was relieved to see Dongmyeong and Jimin.

"Hoyoung? Why are you sitting there?" I held my arms out like a child wanting to be picked up. "They wouldn't let me go." Jimin glared at them and they shrunk back in their seats. "I'm sorry about that, Hoyoung. They should know their coworkers better and not make use of guests." I clung to Dongmyeong as I didn't want to get taken away again. "I'll see you soon, Jimin." She waved to us as we saw ourselves out.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Anything else planned for today?" I peered into his face as we walked down the street. "Just going to visit a close friend." "A close friend...?" I couldn't help but wonder who it was. It was nice to know he had someone close, but I felt a bit sad. Just how close could they be? "Yeah. We've know each other for a few years now." A twinge of sadness hit me. "Can't wait to meet them."

We stood in front of an apartment door, waiting for the person on the other side to respond. The locks clicked and the door swung open. "Don!" He hugged Dongmyeong then pulled him inside. I followed only for the door to be shut in my face. I fumed as he could've clearly seen me standing there. The door opened and Dongmyeong gave me an apologetic smile.

I followed Dongmyeong to the living room then drooled at the sight of food laid out on the table. "Is this...?" "Well, we originally planned this guys' night for just us two last week. Didn't think everything that happened yesterday would've...happened." I weakly smiled as I had probably ruined his entire day by tagging along. "Hey, I'm gonna go out for a bit. I think I left something in the car..." I quickly walked away before he could pester me with questions.

I wandered about outside and watched as the orange sky started to darken. I had suddenly barged onto Dongmyeong without thinking, assuming he'd be okay with everything. And I had the nerve to invite myself along with him when he had work to do. I mentally beat myself up for being an ignorant and self jerk. I didn't deserve Dongmyeong's kindness. I sighed heavily then stopped in front of a store.

I browsed around then thought of Dongheon. I dialed his number and waited for him to pick up. "Hobae-" "Hey, Heon. I'm going to make this brief. I'm breaking up with you and I'm going to ask you to move out as well." I smiled at a bracelet as I waited for Dongheon to speak. "Are you sure this is what you want? We could still make things work." I hummed as I tried to decide which bracelet to get for Dongmyeong. It wouldn't be much, but I didn't quite clean his place like I was supposed to.

"I'm sure, Heon. You still own the apartment downstairs right?" "Yeah..." "The key is still in the box, right?" "Yeah..." "Great. I'll head home early and pack your things." I moved my phone away from my ear then hesitated a bit before hanging up. I constantly asked myself if I made the right choice, if I was completely okay with it all. I finally decided on a bracelet that I thought would look good on Dongmyeong.

I paid for the bracelet then heard the door open. I was suddenly embraced from the side and knocked off balance a bit. "Dongmyeong...?" "I was looking for you everywhere. Why did you take off like that?" "I uh...I'm sorry..." The cashier looked at me then at Dongmyeong. "That's not an answer, Hoyoung." "I felt bad for barging into your life like this. Suddenly dropping in last night and sleeping over. Then just inviting myself to join you when you had things to do." I felt tears sting my eyes as I had confessed to him. "And so I brought this to at least try and make it up to you...I know it's not enough, but..."

He took the bracelet then hugged me tighter. I heard soft music playing in the background and I noticed it was coming from the cashier. He gave me a wink and thumbs up. "Hobae, I really don't mind. I really like having you around. And thank you, for this bracelet. I'll treasure it." I felt a blush creep onto my face, so I hid my face in the nape of his neck. "Hobae?" "L-Lets go back. I think we're bothering the cashier..." The cashier quietly laughed as I led Dongmyeong out.


	18. 17

**[** **호** **]**

I happily made my way to the kitchen then looked around in his refrigerator. There was still food from the night before, but I then thought of dishes that would go best with the leftovers and what leftovers I could make into something else. "Hoy- Get out of the fridge." "Over my dead body." I let out a squeak as Dongmyeong started rushing towards me with his arms wide open. I quickly grabbed two plastic spoons then threw one at him.

"Hoyoung, you aren't serious..." I gave him a curt nod before holding up my spoon. He rolled his eyes then thrusted his spoon towards me to which I blocked. We continued to fight like this until he had disarmed me. "Say your last words." "I never hated you, I've always loved you." I slightly tilted my head as he had quickly turned around and left the kitchen. And with the spoon at that. I then remembered that I had to get home. I quickly gathered my things and left, forgetting to say goodbye beforehand.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I unlocked the door to my apartment and was greeted by darkness. It wasn't an unfamiliar sight to me. I turned on the hallway light then kicked my shoes off. I headed to the bedroom then put my bangs up with clips. "Guess this is really it..." I headed to the closet then pulled out a suitcase. I started putting his clothes in then picked up a shirt that I had bought for him. I was probably going to experience more memories the more I packed things up.

I closed a box then heard the front door close. I looked up and saw Dongheon walk into the living room. "Hobae..." I looked away then moved to the bedroom. I knew I shouldn't be avoiding him, but I couldn't help it. "Hoyoung." "Dongheon, I'm sorry. Did you want to talk about something?" I gave him my best smile. "Yeah. Uh..." I continued to move things while waiting for him to speak. "If you need me, I'll be downstairs..." He walked out of the room and started carrying things out the door. Things were going to be different, and maybe this was the way it was supposed to be.

I pushed open the door then dropped off a bag of clothes in the living room. He poked his head around the corner, but didn't say anything. "Heon, speak if you have something to say." "It's just...I'm not okay with this. I think it's rash." I sighed then faced him. "I've given it thought, Dongheon. That's why I didn't just break up with you when I broke off the engagement." His face fell and he walked towards me. He hugged me and I tried to pull away. "Please, Hoyoung. Just grant me this." I sighed then half heartedly hugged him back.

My phone started buzzing and I quickly took it out. "Ah, I need to take this." I wiggles out of his hold then answered. "Don! What's with the sudden-" "You jerk. How could you just leave without saying anything? Do you know how worried I got?" I frowned but couldn't be mad as it was true. "I'm sorry. I'll leave a note next time. And I'll bring apology food." "You better. Now, where did you go? Are you alone?" I sighed then drummed my fingers against my arm. "I'm not. I'm doing a bit of cleaning with Heon." "Oh. I'll let you get back to it then. Have fun." He then hung up.

I looked back into the living room and noticed the things I had brought had disappeared along with Dongheon. I decided not to dwell on it and headed back up to get the rest of his things. I felt rejuvenated after talking to Dongmyeong on the phone. I liked it.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I woke up then noticed I was sharing the same bed with him. I covered my mouth as his shoulders were exposed. I carefully moved the sheet and started panicking as there was still no sign of a shirt. I paused just by his waist line as I wasn't sure if I was ready. I shut my eyes then pulled it off. I peeked then found myself staring.  _"Oh my god..."_  I knew I shouldn't stare, but I couldn't exactly help it.

He opened his eyes then gave me a small smirk. His hand snaked its way to my hand then held it.

_"_ _ Good morning. _ _"_

No words came out of my mouth. I couldn't speak. I was soon startled as he pulled me into him. What did he want from me?

_"_ _ Let's wake up like this everyday, Hobae. _ _"_

I shot up in bed and quickly wrapped myself into a cocoon. It was different than the usual lewd dreams. It wasn't the mysterious person anymore. It had taken a form. The form of my ex wedding planner. I frantically shook my head as I was probably just backed up and needed to relieve stress. I checked the time then groaned as I was going to be late to work.


	19. 18

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

**[** **동** **]**

I started to set the table then looked between the two bottles I held. I could go the safe route or risk it all. I put both out as I couldn't decide. I heard the buzzer then hurried over to answer it. "Hobae! Geon!" Geonsang pushed Hoyoung aside the walked in. I apologized to Hoyoung and hoped Geonsang would finally notice his presence.

"And you know what? I cursed her out. Thinking she could exploit me. Ha!" I listened intently as Geonsang spoke. I peeked over at Hoyoung who didn't seem too interested. "Hey, how about we play a drinking game?" "You know I'm in, Don. Not sure about the dust bunny here." I hit Geonsang then looked at Hoyoung. I knew I couldn't hold my liquor well, but I wanted Hoyoung to feel included in tonight's guys' night. "Sure, why not?" I nodded then smiled.

"So, we ask each other questions and if you refuse to answer or pass, you drink." Hoyoung nodded, but Geonsang intercepted. "Let's amp it up to two drinks." "Ge-" "That sounds fun." I quieted down as Hoyoung seemed fine with the idea. "Let's proceed then. Who wants to start? We'll go left from whoever starts." Hoyoung volunteered then turned to Geonsang. "How long have you and Don been friends?" "Uh, 8 years." "Actually, it's 7. We broke off our friendship one year." Geonsang waved it off to be water under the bridge.

Geonsang rubbed his chin as he looked me up and down. "I got it. That day you ditched me to go on a date with Han, what actually happened that you couldn't come home?" I was genuinely surprised by the question, but mostly that he remembered. "Well, tell me, well, us." I poured myself a drink and knocked it back. I poured another and downed that one too. "So it really wasn't that you twisted your ankle huh?" I hit his arm then looked at Hoyoung. He didn't look all that happy. "Do you not want to play anymore, Hoyoung?" "Huh? No, I do." I thought of something soft that I could ask him. "Do you like cooking?" They looked at me and Geonsang was the one to break the silence.

"The hell, Don?" "The rule was someone asks a question and if they refuse or pass, they take two shots." Geonsang sighed then let it pass. "Well, yeah. I do." The gameplay continued with Hoyoung asking things about Geonsang's relationship with me, Geonsang asking me things from past lovers and me asking Hoyoung fluffy questions.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"So, Don." I stared at Geonsang who looked just as tipsy as I did. "What?" "Remember when Han came over that night back in May? Two years ago? He paid me to leave. What happened?" I laughed then sighed. I couldn't remember. Then it came back to me. "We fucked! Yeah. It was one of the best to be honest. We decided to get a little creative." "Ew, shut up. No one wants to hear to details." We roared with laughter then calmed down after a while. I looked at Hoyoung who seemed to be hiding.

"Hey, Hobae." "Yes?" "What's your body count?" Geonsang leaned in as we waited for him to answer. "Two..." We roared with laughter at his answer. "That's basically a virgin. Oh my god, Don!" I slapped his arm then looked back at Hoyoung. "It's your turn, virgin." Saying that sent us into fits of laughter again. "Alright then. Geonsang, how many relationships have you had that ended before 3 months?" I looked at Geonsang who thought. "5." I "oohed" as if I hadn't known already. "Okay, okay. Don." "Yessir."

"Are you looking to date again and would you smash on the first date?" I closed my eyes as I tried to collect the brain cells that still worked. "I currently like someone a lot. Now I'd definitely want to smash, but they don't seem the type who would." Geonsang sighed then held my hands. "Find someone better. Someone willing to fuck." I nodded as we stared at each other misty eyed. "You two are drunk." I slammed my fist against the table in anger. "Get drunk too!"

We made him down his seventh shot and felt satisfied with the results. "Hobae." "Wha?" "Kiss me." "Okay." "Hey, that's not a question." I looked at Geonsang who looked upset. "Okay. Hobae, will you kiss me?" "That's better." Hoyoung looked at me then tackled me to the floor. "You don't need to ask silly Don." We laughed for a bit before I pulled him down to connect our lips. I couldn't get enough of him. I wanted more than just a kiss. Hoyoung pulled away then stared at me. I looked over and saw Geonsang recording us.

"Geonsang." "Hi." "I want you to record all of it." He shrugged and kept his camera on us. "Hobae." "Huh?" I lifted his shirt and he then took it off himself. He took mine off as well. "Are you two going to fuck or not?" I looked Hoyoung in the eyes and he simply smiled before pulling me on top of him. "Come on. Let's do it." His pleading voice turned me on. Geonsang quietly chanted do it as well.

"Let's do it then."


	20. 19

**[** **동** **]**

I woke up with a splitting headache. I couldn't recognize where I was for a good few minutes. I looked to my left and saw Geonsang passed out with his phone in his hand. The living room was a mess. I looked down at myself then shrieked. I quickly covered my mouth as to not wake the others. I was completely naked. I heard a groan come from my other side and I saw Hoyoung. Naked. I quickly left the living room to get a sheet to put over him.

I lied back on the floor next to Hoyoung after putting on clothes. My head still hurt and forced me to close my eyes. More sleep would probably help somewhat. I felt something touch me then bump against my chest. I couldn't resist opening my eyes and stroking Hoyoung's hair. I'd ask questions later as they'd both wake up with a hangover just like I did.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I woke up once again with a duller headache. The other two weren't in the living room. I heard the water running in the bathroom and the scent of something cooking coming from the kitchen. Who was where? I decided to check the bathroom. I opened the door and was relieved the curtain was drawn. "Geonsang?" "Present." He poked his head out from behind the curtain with a smile. "You're finally awake. I hope you don't mind if Hoyoung borrowed your clothes." "That's fine."

I left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen. I quietly watched Hoyoung as he played on his phone while waiting for the food to cook. He looked up then quickly looked away. "Hoyoung?" "It's not done. Please leave." "Hey, it's my kitchen." I walked towards him and he swiftly moved to the other side of the island. I chased him around and he ultimately left the kitchen. I couldn't understand why he was avoiding me. Did I do something stupid while drunk?

I turned off the stove before heading after Hoyoung. I found him in my bedroom wrapped up like a cocoon. I hugged said cocoon and felt him wiggling in my arms. "Hobae, talk to me." "No." "Did I do something stupid last night?" He didn't answer. I probably had. I knew better than to drink, and now I was facing the consequences. "I'm sure saying sorry won't fix it. How about I treat you to lunch tomorrow?" "And the day after?" "I can't do lunch, but I can do dinner." "Okay." I nuzzled his cocoon then felt him return the gesture.

"Now get up so you can get to work as soon as possible." He groaned, but came out of his cocoon. I couldn't let him skip another work day. The door opened and Geonsang walked in. "Nothing in my drawers will fit you." "Not even this?" I shook my head as he placed my sweats back in the drawer.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"Mr. Sohn?" I snapped out of my thoughts and nodded. "It's great." "Mr. Sohn, you've been spacey today. Is something wrong?" I shook my head then observed the dress more. "Actually, I think the dress before really captured you, Ms. Min." She giggles then spun around once more before heading back. I never noticed that I was spaced out. Maybe I was still worried about Hoyoung. I felt my phone vibrate then noticed Geonsang had sent a concerning message.

My soul had left my body. I found myself rewinding back to when I said "let's do it". I frantically shook my head as I felt distraught. I had sex with a friend who only recently broke up with his fiancé. And worst of all, he knew. Hoyoung most definitely knew. It explained his behavior this morning. I then started to wonder why he even agreed. I answered my own question. He was simply drunk and incapable of making good choices. It had no meaning. Knowing that darkened my mood more. "Mr. Sohn?" "Huh? Oh, yes. This was the one."

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I was on my way home to think of painless ways to end my life then bumped into something. "I'm sorry." I looked up and saw Han holding a plastic bag. "Excuse me." I stepped to the side and he did the same. "Don't start this." "Then let's talk?" "I'm giving you 2 minutes to speak." He lightly laughed and assured me it wasn't a speech. "I want to start over with you. I regret leaving you." I rolled my eyes. "You really thought you could win me over with that?" "No, but I can with this." He reached into the bag and my eyes grew wide.

"Is this really for me?" "Mhmm." I looked it over in awe. I felt him snake his arm around my waist, but I was too focused on the gift before me. "So, can we?" "Can we what?" He took it out of my hands then hid it behind his back. "Start over and date again." I frowned while crossing my arms. "I don't know..." "You don't?" He stepped closer to me and caused me to step back until I was against a wall. "It's just, I know you. You're lovable, caring, kind, but the moment you see someone prettier or handsome, it's like your s.o doesn't exist."

"I've changed. I swear I'll only care about you." Han had taken a blow to the cheek before I could utter a word. My eyes widened at the sight of Hoyoung with a face full of disgust. "What the hell was that for!?" "I don't know who you are, but you better leave Don alone!" I stepped in between them then pulled Han off to the side. "Go wait for me inside of the building, okay?" He nodded then glared at Hoyoung before leaving.

"Who w-" I hit Hoyoung. "Are you stupid? Did you not properly assess the situation? What told you that he was a threat to me? Did you think I couldn't handle it myself and decided to play hero?" I was upset that he had attacked Han without much of a reason. He didn't deserve to get punched like that, even if he was a jerk. "I'm sorry. I acted without thinking...I was only thinking of protecting you." At least his intentions were noble. But I couldn't just let it go. "Apologize to him, okay?" "Okay." It was nice to hear that he considered me worth protecting.


	21. 20

**[** **동** **]**

I handed Han a cup of water as he iced the side of his face. I motioned for Hoyoung to come over so he could apologize. "Han, he has something to say." I pushed Hoyoung closer then waited. "I apologize for hitting you without knowing the situation." I smiled softly as Han accepted his apology. I then pulled Hoyoung off to the side. "Why did you come over here?" "I wanted to see if you want to go out tonight."

I silently blinked as I tried to accurately understand what he meant. "Go out like...dinner? Or like clubbing?" "Partying, yeah." I didn't know if he was subtly asking me out on a date or it was just a simple hang out between two guys. "Hoyoung, I would love to go but uh, I have work...to do." If he was asking me out, he'd show some sign of disappointment. I saw none. "Ah, I'll just go alone then." He quickly left before I could say anything else.

"Having friend troubles?" I looked at Han who looked at me with soft eyes. "I guess..." I walked back over to the couch then felt Han pull me down. "Why don't you and I go out and forget about our problems?" "I'm not drinking. I did enough of that already." "As you wish." I let him pull me closer to him as I got lost in my thoughts.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

"I'm not going in." "Really?" I sighed then noticed we were next. "Fine. We can. But don't I'm not drinking." "I know, I know. I'll stick to you like glue." He held me by my waist and I couldn't help but move his arm to my shoulder. It felt awkward around my waist. We headed inside as a medley of scents attacked our sinuses. The music blasted in our ears forcing us to lean closer and practically yell. It was inconveniences like this that made me disapprove of clubs.

I stood off to the side with Han as we cracked jokes about the people around us. "That is not the right way to dance up on someone." "Oh, and what's the right way, Don?" I looked at him as he looked at me. "Are you asking me to demonstrate?" "Maybe I am." I bit my bottom lip as I thought about it. "I'm not going to fall for that." We both laughed then continued to watch the others. "Not gonna let loose tonight are you, Don?" I shook my head then looked at him. "You can though. I promise I'll get you home in one piece." "I'm holding you to that." He left my side and eventually disappeared into the crowd.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

An hour had passed and Han hadn't come over to check with me. A part of me worried that he somehow got himself into a predicament. I left the safety of the corner and went in search of Han. After squeezing past sweaty bodies of drunk and horny people, I found Han talking with a few girls. I approached them then seized Han by the wrist. "Who are you?" I looked at the girls who seemed wary of me. "I'm his boyfriend and it was about time we left."

I sighed heavily as we stood a little ways from the club. As usual, Han was quiet. "You really did go and drink didn't you..." He didn't respond. Typical for a drunk Han. I thought of sending him home in a cab, but I figured having him stay the night wouldn't be all that bad. "Don..." I looked at Han who looked sad. "Yes, Han?" "Why don't you want me? Did I hurt you badly? Can I kiss it and make it better?" What made this situation unpleasant was the fact he has volume control problems and a genuine aura around him.

"You can't kiss this boo-boo better Han." We got into the cab and I told him my address. I managed to keep him quiet as to not disturb the driver. I couldn't wait until he passed out.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I lied Han down then pulled the sheets over him. He had finally knocked out after fighting sleep. I checked the time then silently groaned. I didn't realize how late we stayed out. I quietly left the room and got myself situated on the couch in the living room. After tonight, I had made up my mind about Han. We were better off as friends. We just didn't click the way we used to anymore.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I was awakened by something touching my body. I sat up then looked around for what it was.  _"This idiot..."_  Han had left the bed and fell asleep again by my side. He was persistent, I'd give him that. I dragged him back to bed then checked the time. It was close to 7am, so I decided to stay awake since I had things to do in the morning.


	22. 21

**~Time skip: 2 weeks~**

**[** **호** **]**

I cleared my message for the nth time. Nothing I typed seemed right. My phone vibrated and started playing the ringtone I had assigned to him a long time ago. "Heon?" "I can't let you go like this." I remained silent as I didn't have much to say. "Can we meet up tonight?" "Sure." The least I could do was hear him out despite not having any intention of getting back together with him. After our breakup, I suddenly felt lighter, as if something was weighing me down.

I wrote down the address then hung up. I sighed then looked at the picture frame on my desk. It used to be of Dongheon and I wearing flower crowns in a park. It now held a photo of me and my parents. Maybe I shouldn't have agreed to meet him. I felt guilt at the thought of standing him up. I crumpled up the post it then threw it away. I wasn't going to meet him. He needed to move on.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I sat in Dulmin's office as she checked over the papers I brought her. "You're awful quiet, Hoyoung. What's up?" "It's nothing." She stopped working then faced me. "I've learned to read people thanks to my lovely wife. And everything about you says 'I'm not happy because of something'. So, what is it?" I sighed then told her about meeting with Dongheon.

"Ah...I know it's going to sound cliché, but, do what your heart feels is right. Maybe your love will rekindle when you meet up. Or it could just make you feel worse." I pursed my lips then sank further into the seat. "Hey, Hoyoung. Do you want my honest opinion?" "Sure, why not?" She cleared her throat then rolled her chair over to me. "We've known each other for quite a few years now. And I remember when you first stepped in here with the brightest smile I've ever seen. I didn't want to say anything, but ever since you told me about getting serious and the engagement, you lost that bright side of you." I looked at her warily.

"And now that you're apart from him, it's like the Hoyoung I looked forward to seeing every day is back." She ruffled my hair then rolled back to her desk. "Basically I'm saying, don't meet him." I sat up and quietly stared at Dulmin. "I'll trust your judgment." "Good. Find someone reliable like Taek." I raised an eyebrow at the mention of Taek. "Like Taek huh?" She groaned then faced me. "Don't tell me you haven't noticed. He's head over heels for you." I had suspected it, but I didn't think it was right to call him out.

"Anyway, that guy who came to see you that one day, who was he?" "Oh, our ex wedding planner. Sohn Dongmyeong." She clapped then pointed at me. "I knew he looked familiar. He was pretty cute. I wonder if he's dating." "Min, you have a wife." "And?" I rolled my eyes as she cackled. "I think you two would look good together. Your personalities are basically the same." I shook my head at her thought. Dongmyeong already liked someone. I didn't even have feelings for him. I was sure of it.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I yawned as I walked out of the elevator. My phone slipped out of my hand and my clumsy self had then kicked it farther away. "Ah, Hoyoung!" I looked up and saw the janitor bending over to pick up my phone. "Oh, hey. What's up?" "There's some weird guy waiting outside. He's been there for quite awhile. I think you should head out in another direction." "Thanks for the warning, but I unfortunately have to go that way." He nodded then wished me a safe travel home.

I stepped out and quickly made my way to my car. "Hoyoung!" I picked up my pace. I felt something hold me back then hold me. My reflexes kicked in and soon the person was lying on their back on the concrete. "Dongheon?" I let his arm go, but didn't help him up. "First, ow. Second, I decided to pick you up, but you never answered my calls or texts." He clearly didn't get the message if he couldn't tell from my lack of response. "Look, I made a mistake in agreeing to meet you. I don't really want to talk anything over. I'm happier this way. Maybe things could work out in another life or something, but not here. Our paths are too different."

I walked past him then jogged to my car. I hoped with all my heart that he would understand that there couldn't be a future with the way things were. I unlocked the car then slid in. I rested my forehead against the steering wheel as I let out deep breaths.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I found myself outside his apartment building. I flipped my phone in my hand then decided to see if he was home. "Hello?" "Are you home?" "No. I'm out. Did you need something?" I was about to end it there, but I stopped myself. Did I want it to end here? Did I want to go home and dwell on it alone all night? "Yes. Where are you? I'll come to you."

I put the car in drive then headed to the address Dongmyeong sent me.

ㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓㅏㅓ

I waited outside a nice home then jumped at the sound of the door opening. "Come in." I thanked her then waited for her to show me the way. Her home looked really nice. "Jimin, right?" She nodded with a smile. "Dongmyeong is right in there. I'll be back with a cup of water for you." I thanked her then entered the room.

"Ho-" I immediately ran over to him then started talking in rapid fire. He placed his hand over my mouth with a weak smile. "Say it again but slower, please." I sighed then decided to make it brief. "Dongheon wants me back and asked to meet up and I accepted but then turned him down when he came to pick me up." He nodded then raised an eyebrow. "But, why are you telling me this...?" I opened my mouth to answer then closed it. I didn't know.

"I guess I trust you and want advice...?" He laughed then looked at me. "Well if you're looking for advice, I say follow your heart and do what makes you happy." I stared at Dongmyeong who took a sip from his drink.  _"Do what makes me happy huh..."_  He slightly tilted his head as I cupped his face.


	23. 22

**[** **호** **]**

He made me happy. I found myself wanting to be around him. I liked his presence. Seeing his bright smile made me want to do whatever to keep it on his face. Seeing his dark eyes peering into my own made me wonder what mysteries lied behind them, things I had yet to learn about him. I liked Dongmyeong. I knew that, but denying it seemed more convenient, especially since he liked someone already.

He placed his hand atop mine as we quietly stared at each other. "Hobae." "Don." "I- Oh." I quickly pulled away then sat far from Dongmyeong. "Don had something in his eye. Is it better now?" He wordlessly nodded as Jimin placed a cup in my hands. "Well that's good to hear. Since we have company, I believe we'll have to continue that conversation later." He nodded then looked at me. They sure made it obvious that I was intruding on their private affairs.

"Sorry, you two can continue. I shouldn't have just barged in." I placed the cup on the table then left the room. "Hobae, where are you going?" I kept walking then quickly put my shoes on. I couldn't keep doing this. I walked to my car then felt something pull me back. "Hoyoung, what's going on?" I shook myself from his hold then continued to walk to my car. "Hoyoung!" I was soon being held back by Dongmyeong's arms. "I can't understand if you don't speak..." "It's nothing. It's just a delusion." "You mean what you told me about? About Dongheon?" I wished that was the case.

"No." "Then what? Talk to me. Don't you trust me?" I sighed then pried his hands off. I turned around and faced him. "I do trust you. The thing is, it's about you." He searched my face as if it held the answer. "Did I do something wrong?" "No, I'm the one in the wrong." "Stop beating around the bush and tell me already!" I could see the concern in his eyes and hear the panic in his voice. I decided to just tell him everything so he wouldn't worry so much. "I don't want to get in your way of finding love, but I keep doing it. I don't know who you like, maybe it's Jimin, but I... I keep barging in whenever I have a problem. I'm sorry."

He silently stared at me then started laughing. I looked at him confused. "Do you know that I'm happy whenever you come to me with a problem? That I'm the first person you think of?" "Really?" He nodded then held my hands. "I like you, Hoyoung. I want you to barge into my life. So please... don't run away from me." My heart hurt. "Don..." I kissed him. I pulled him closer as I deepened the kiss. Somehow it felt like it wasn't our first time as our bodies seemed to understand how the other worked. I pulled away then eyed Dongmyeong. "Date me." He blinked in surprise of my declaration. "But... You and Dongheon..." I shook my head. "If you want to wait, I'll wait. I know I like you back."

He sighed then gave me a smile. "It's not that I'm not ready. I just feel that it'll seem suspicious if you suddenly got into another relationship so soon, especially with you ex wedding planner." I held him close and kissed the top of his head. "You keep giving me more reasons to like you." He suddenly pulled away then looked back. I looked up and saw Jimin wave innocently. "How long do you think she was standing there?" "At this point I don't think it matters." We broke into laughter then walked back towards Jimin hand in hand.


End file.
